my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Iko iko (Amy Holland version) (TheCartoonMan12 version)
Clips/Years/Companies: Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) Recess: School's Out (@2001 Disney) VeggieTales (Celery Night Fever; @1993 Big Idea) Warioware Gold (@ 2018 Nintendo) Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (Happy Birthdays; @2004-2006 Disney) Little Einsteins (The Legend of the Golden Pyramid; @2005-2009 Disney) Total Drama (Super Crazy Happy Fun Time Japan; @2007-2014 Teletoon) The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (Commercial Breaks; @2005-2008 Disney) Histeria! (Presidential People; @1998-2000 Warner Bros.) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Pooh Oughta Be in Pictures; @1988-1991 Disney) Odd Squad (A Case of the Sing Alongs; @2014 PBS) The Muppet Show (Loretta Swit; @1976-1981 Jim Henson) The Simpsons (On a Clear Day I Can't See My Sister and Marge vs the monorail; @1989- 20th Century Fox) Stoked (Grommy the Vampire Slayer; @2009-2013 Teletoon) KaBlam! (Hurts So Good; @1996-2000 Nickelodeon) (note: during that, they’re Singing) Family Guy (Play it again, Brian; @1999 20th Century Fox) The Buzz on Maggie (Best Best Friends; @2005-2006 Disney) Camp Lazlo (There's No Place Like Gnome; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) My Life as a Teenage Robot (A Robot For All Seasons; @2003-2009 Nickelodeon) Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree; @2004-2009 Cartoon Network) Codename: Kids Next Door (Operation: C.A.B.L.E.T.V; @2002-2008 Cartoon Network) Chowder (Sing Beans; @2007-2010 Cartoon Network) Grojband (A-capella-lips Now; @2013-2015 Teletoon) Kidsongs (Meet the Biggles; @1985-1998 TAP/Warner) Bear in the Big Blue House (@1997-2006 Disney/Jim Henson) Sesame Street (@1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) (note: the Do de rubber duck clip was used) The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Holly Jolly Jimmy; @2002-2006 Nickelodeon) The Berenstain Bears (Get Stage Fright; @1985-1987 Hanna-Barbera/Southern Star) Arthur (Arthur vs. the Piano; @1996 PBS) Transcript 9 volt: My grandma and your grandma, were sittin by the fire, My grandma told your grandma, I'm going to set your flag on fire, Takin bout hey now, (little einsteins characters (the legend of the golden pyramid: hey now) hey now (total drama characters (super crazy happy fun time japan: hey now) Iko! Iko! an de' Jackomo fe no nan e' , Jackomo fe nan e' Look at my King all dressed in red The suite life of Zack and Cody characters (commercial breaks), odd squad characters (a case of the sing alongs) and histeria characters (presidential people): Iko! Iko! an de' 9 volt: I bet you 5 dollars, he kill you dead! The muppet show characters (Loretta swit), stoked girls (grommy the vampire slayer) and the simpsons characters (Marge vs the monorail): Jackomo fe nan e' 9 volt: Takin bout ..... hey now, (kablam characters (hurts so good: hey now) hey now (kidsongs characters: hey now) Iko! Iko! an de' 9 volt, grojband characters, chowder characters and the buzz on Maggie characters: Jackomo fe no an e' , Jackomo fe nan e' (Dancing scenes from spongebob and my life as a teenage robot) 9 volt: My flagboy and your flagboy, sittin by the fire, My flagboy told your flagboy, I'm going to set your flag on fire, Takin bout ..... hey now, hey now Iko! Iko! an de' Jackomo fe no an e' , Jackomo fe nan e' See that guy all dressed in green, Iko! Iko! an de' He's not a man, he's a lovin machine! Jackomo fe nan e' Takin bout hey now, hey now Iko! Iko! an de' Jackomo fe no nane' , Jackomo fe nan e' Takin bout hey now, hey now Iko! Iko! an de' Jackomo fe no ane' , Jackomo fe nan e' hey now hey now, jackomo fe nan e’ (repeat) Category:Shorts